User blog:Nuclrdmntr/Nitaus, the Peacekeeper
Introduction So, uhh, I made a new champion concept. He is supposed to be an ex-Demacian army veteran who became disillusioned with the Demacian way of thinking and took it upon himself to lay down the law. He's armed with some pretty badass stolen prototype Piltover tech which he customized himself: two giant hextech arm cannons linked to a suit of powered armor with a hextech power core which he can use to supercharge his cannons while sacrificing his suit's defensive matrix. He's a riot policeman turned up to 15 using way too much force to suppress any crime. Feedback will be very much appreciated! Champion Nitaus, the Vigilante Knight is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities % of maximum health}} is permanently sacrificed to gain a shield that protects Nitaus for . The shield regenerates at a rate of 2.5% per 0.25 seconds after no damage has been taken for seconds}}. |description2= When Defence Matrix is destroyed, Nitaus's abilities can still be cast but are only half as effective. Defence Matrix only starts passively recharging again when no damage has been taken for }} seconds. |targeting = Vigilante Armor is a self-buff. |additional = * Power Rising will be triggered on attacking structures. * Attacks that trigger Power Rising will always refresh the duration of the buff, including when at maximum stacks. }} After 0.5 seconds, Nitaus fires in a target direction. The shot stops at the first enemy champion it collides with and deals Physical Damage. After 1 second, Nitaus can cast this ability once more within 5 seconds at no cost. |description2 = If Defence Matrix is down, this ability does 50% damage. |description3 = Ths ability can apply on-hit effects to champions hit. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=10% of maximum Defence Matrix |costtype = |range=700 }} | }} Dealing damage with basic attacks or The Old One-Two to an enemy applies Recharge Conduit which stacks up to four times and lasts 4 seconds. The fourth stack consumes all stacks to deal bonus physical damage and restore 10% of the Defence Matrix, tripled on champions. The damage is capped at 300 against monsters. |description2 = If Defence Matrix is down, this ability's damage is halved. |leveling = % of maximum Defence Matrix)}} }} | }} Nitaus fires a compressed sphere of energy at a target location which remains for 2 seconds, and all enemies which remain in the area. At the end of the duration, the sphere explodes, dealing physical damage to and all enemies still in its area. |description2 = If Defence Matrix is down, this ability's AoE, damage and slow are halved. |leveling = % |cooldown= |cost=10% of maximum Defence Matrix |costtype = |range= }} / }} / }} }} | }} Nitaus links his hextech cannons to his shield for up to 10 seconds, causing his basic attacks and The Old One-Two to sacrifice part of the Defence Matrix to deal double the amount in bonus physical damage to enemy targets. While Core Supercharge is active, Power Rising stacks twice as fast and Nitaus's attack and ability animation times are halved. |description2 = If Defence Matrix is down, this ability automatically deactivates. |description3 = Nitaus begins the game with Core Supercharge, but cannot rank it up. Instead, each of his basic abilities have 6 ranks. |cooldown=30 |cost= 5% of maximum Defence Matrix per proc |costtype= }} | }} Patch History seconds}} to seconds}}. **Shield value of Defence Matrix changed from to % of maximum health}}. **'Powering Up' removed. *'The Old One-Two' **Flavour text changed. **Changed to multi-use mechanic from charge mechanic. **50% Damage reduction on 2nd shot removed. **Scaling damage changed to from . **Now applies on-hit effects. }} Category:Custom champions